


Painted

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actor Hanzo, Fluff, Kabuki Hanzo, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Symzo, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: Hanzo has a secret he has been hiding from Jesse: he loves to act. With the help of his best friend, Satya, he surprises his boyfriend with his first stage performance since his youth. Afterward, Jesse volunteers to help him clean up, but Hanzo wants to thank him for his support first.





	Painted

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for Tascha~ Merry Christmas!

“This is going to take forever to get out of my beard,” Hanzo complained as he scrubbed the paint from his face in the bathroom mirror. Satya sat just outside, meticulously filing her nails. 

 

“I do not understand why you insisted on keeping it. You could have shaved,” she said.

 

“If I suddenly shaved off my beard, Jesse would know something was going on. He has never seen me without it. And besides. I dislike how I look without one,” Hanzo explained. Satya hummed. 

 

“He still suspects nothing, I take it?”

 

“I believe so,” Hanzo said. “It is not out of character for us to begin spending more time together.”

 

“Good,” said Satya. “But after this is done, I expect you to start coming over for mimosas for real.” 

 

“It’s a deal,” Hanzo chuckled. He screwed up his face in the mirror. This really was going to take forever. He wished Satya would give him a hand getting the paint off of his arms, but she had patently refused to get dirty. 

 

“You did a fine job tonight, by the way,” Satya added. “I think Jesse will be impressed with your acting skills.” 

 

Hanzo certainly hoped so. 4 months ago, he had discovered the existence of a small local theater troupe that happened to be putting on a Kabuki production, and jumped at the opportunity to act again. Acting had been his passion as a teenager and as a young adult, but it had been almost 15 years since he’d had the chance. Hanzo had never really mentioned any of this in the 2 years he had been dating Jesse, so he hoped the debut performance would be a nice surprise for his boyfriend.

 

“Dress rehearsals for Kabuki should be banned,” Hanzo grumbled as he scrubbed. 

 

“They need to know how your makeup will look in the light, Mr. Lead Actor,” Satya replied. Hanzo was particularly grateful to his best friend for covering for him and taking him to and from rehearsal every week. She sat through each one patiently, reading to herself in the back of the theater. Satya really was a blessing. He would have to get her something later to thank her.

 

“You and I both know I looked excellent,” he said, prompting a laugh from her. 

 

“I think your eye makeup could have been better.”

 

“You are never satisfied.”

 

“I can be satisfied. I simply have standards,” she said primly. “But Jesse would find you radiant even in cheap grease paint. Use that to your advantage.”

 

“I certainly will,” Hanzo said. 

 

\---

 

“So… where are we going exactly?” Jesse asked. He was getting a little annoyed. Hanzo had told him to leave his evening free today, and yet here he was, riding in Satya’s car, and she wouldn’t tell him a damn thing about why.

 

“You will see when we arrive,” Satya said curtly. 

 

“Is Hanzo gonna be there?” 

 

“Yes,” she replied. “Now be patient.” She drove them to the auditorium, and Jesse quirked up an eyebrow. If Hanzo was planning a theater date, then why was Satya here, and why couldn’t they come together?

 

When they entered the building, Satya flashed two tickets, and led Jesse to their front row seats. 

 

“Where is Hanzo?” Jesse asked, getting annoyed. 

 

“He is here. Be patient.” Jesse sighed, and sat down. Front row seats to a play were pretty nice. And from what the playbill said, it was an adaption of a kabuki play. Something from Hanzo’s culture, then. That would be nice to see… if his boyfriend would show up. Before he could open the program, however, Satya snatched it from him. 

 

“Hey!” Jesse complained. 

 

“You can read that later,” she said, putting it into her purse. When he heard someone sit down in the seat next to his, Jesse turned, excited, only to find a stranger sitting there. He frowned. Maybe Satya was planning on giving Hanzo her seat? But before long, the lights were dimming, and the curtain rising. Jesse faced forward. Might as well watch, he supposed. 

 

The scene laid out before him was beautifully done, with each actor in elaborate makeup. The lead villain and his band of warriors had captured several royals in an attempt to usurp power. They are to be executed in front of a shrine, despite pleas from the townspeople that doing so will anger the gods. The villain’s only response was to call forth another of his henchmen, and have them all perform a dance to display their might. It was remarkable to watch, Jesse had never seen anything of the sort before. Beside him, Satya watched with rapt attention. He wished Hanzo could be there to see it. Though Hanzo had probably seen a kabuki play before when he was living in Japan.

 

After the dance was through, the villain raised his sword to execute the prisoners, and suddenly there was a shout from backstage. 

 

“Wait just a moment!” Jesse’s eyes widened. He would know that voice anywhere. 

 

Out from behind the set, came an extravagantly dressed actor in red and white striped makeup, to challenge the villain. Jesse’s breath caught in his throat. Hanzo. His boyfriend charismatically strode forth, and took center stage.

 

Jesse was utterly captivated as Hanzo began his monologue, a tale of his character’s origins. Jesse watched, enraptured, as Hanzo commanded the stage. He had had no idea that his lover was an actor. Jesse glanced at Satya. She was clearly in on this from the beginning. Her mimosa visits with Hanzo must have actually been rehearsals. 

 

After his monologue was over, Hanzo returned to the scene, and boldly accused the villain of usurping power. Using only words, and not force, he made the villain and his henchmen return what they stole from the royal family. The royals managed to escape, but the villain ordered his men to surround Hanzo, and kill him. 

 

Jesse smiled as Hanzo drew his sword. In one elegant motion, he felled all of the warriors and their commander, and struck a powerful pose, holding it for a moment. Jesse wished he had time to pull his phone out and take a photo, theater etiquette be damned. Hanzo looked incredible up there in his element. 

 

With the villain soundly defeated, Hanzo left the stage triumphantly, and as the curtain fell, Jesse rose to his feet, applauding loudly. Others in the auditorium followed suit, but none were as enthusiastic as Jesse was for his boyfriend’s incredible performance. 

 

The actors returned to the stage one by one, and when at last, Hanzo reappeared, Jesse couldn’t help but loudly cheer. Hanzo’s eyes found him in the front row, and he smiled. 

 

After the actors had taken their bows, they left the stage, and Jesse, forgetting about Satya, went off to find Hanzo. He found him in the corner of the auditorium, and practically ran to him. 

 

“Darlin’!” he called out. Hanzo turned, his bold makeup accentuating his beautiful cheekbones and nose. 

 

“Ah, Jesse, what did you think of the production?” Hanzo asked, a smile still on his face. Jesse wanted so badly to hug him, but he was still covered in body paint. 

 

“You were incredible up there,” Jesse gushed. “I can’t believe you were hidin’ such a talent. Can I take your picture, all done up like that?” Hanzo chuckled. 

 

“Of course you may,” he said. Jesse pulled out his phone, and Hanzo struck his pose from the climax of the play. Jesse snapped a few pictures. 

 

“You look amazing honey,” he continued. “I gotta buy you flowers. That’s what you do for actors, right? Then I gotta take you out for dinner.”

 

“First, may we go home and clean up? I am covered in paint,” Hanzo reminded him. 

 

“Ah, yeah, course,” Jesse said. “Oh, we gotta find Satya. I think I lost her.”

 

“I am right here,” Satya said, directly behind him. Jesse jumped a little. 

 

“You always sneak up on me,” he complained. “But now that we’ve got everyone, let’s get on home.” The three of them returned to Satya’s car. 

 

When they returned to Hanzo and Jesse’s apartment, Satya congratulated Hanzo on his performance, and drove off, leaving the two of them alone for the evening. They headed inside, and Jesse pecked Hanzo on the lips. He couldn’t help himself. 

 

“You really were amazing tonight, sweetheart,” Jesse said truthfully. 

 

“Thank you Jesse,” Hanzo said, smiling at him. “I had hoped you would enjoy the play. Acting is a passion of mine that I have not indulged since I was young.”

 

“You stole the show, Han. I wish I’d been able to record it. You looked like you were havin’ a great time, too. Made me happy,” said Jesse. “There are gonna be more performances, yeah?”

 

“There will be 3 more,” Hanzo confirmed. 

  
“I’m coming to every one,” Jesse said. “I wanna be there to cheer you on. I’m really proud of you, honeybee.” Hanzo’s smile grew. 

 

“You will really come to all of them?” he asked, hope in his voice. 

 

“Of course I will. Just tell me when, and I’ll be there.” Hanzo took his hand, and tugged him toward the bedroom. Jesse went happily. 

 

“I thought you wanted to clean up,” he chuckled. 

 

“In a moment,” Hanzo said. “First, I want you to undress and sit on the egde of the bed for me.” Jesse felt a thrill shoot through him. 

 

“Yessir,” he said, starting to unbutton his shirt. Did Hanzo intend to mess around while he was still covered in paint? The idea of getting all messy with his boyfriend did sound pretty fun. Hanzo let his hair down out of its topknot, and ran his fingers through it, prompting a whistle from Jesse. “You sure look gorgeous right now, Hanzo. Lemme take a picture?”

 

“If you insist,” Hanzo hummed. Jesse pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos, as Hanzo indulged him with several appealing angles. 

 

“Stunning,” Jesse said. Hanzo preened a little as he set his phone aside and went back to undressing. He was excited to see what his lover had in store for him. Once he had his clothes off, he sat down as instructed, his cock already a little stiff from the idea of what might be coming. 

 

“I want to thank you,” Hanzo said, sinking to his knees in front of Jesse. He nudged his thighs apart and settled between them, planting kisses up his inner thigh. Jesse shivered, and carded his fingers through Hanzo’s mussed hair. It was all wavy from being tied up. Cute. 

 

“Well shit, darlin’, I won’t stop you,” Jesse said, opening his legs a little more. He smiled down at Hanzo, but his mouth fell open when those soft, pretty lips enveloped the tip of his cock. “Mmm… Hanzo…”

 

Hanzo’s talented tongue swirled around the thick head, and Jesse let out a breathy sigh. They hadn’t had the time or energy to have sex in 5 or 6 days now, and this was  _ very _ welcome.

 

“God, darlin’, you’re really treatin’ me today,” Jesse moaned as Hanzo took more of him, as much as he could handle. Jesse watched with half lidded eyes as his lover’s head bobbed. Hanzo was absolutely beautiful like this. Even without the amazing sensation, Jesse would be content just to watch. He leaned forward to see a little better, and his eyes widened. Red and white paint was rubbing off of Hanzo’s mouth and onto his length. God, what a sight. 

 

“Please, Han… let me take another picture,” Jesse pleaded, already reaching for his phone. Hanzo’s eyes darted up at him, and he pulled off for a moment, lips shiny and wet. 

 

“You may,” he said. Jesse laid his hand alongside Hanzo’s face. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, lining up a photo. Hanzo smiled seductively, and Jesse snapped a photo. “Now, one where you’re goin’ at it…” His lover obeyed, taking his large cock as as far as he could into his mouth again. Jesse moaned softly, and took more pictures as Hanzo moved. The heat of his mouth combined with the sight before him was almost too much.

 

“You’re amazing, Hanzo,” Jesse breathed. “Keep goin’... I’m getting close…” He always got a little rambly when he was about to come. “God you’re beautiful… I’m a damn lucky man…” Hanzo hummed around him, sending gentle vibrations right to his core. Jesse moaned shamelessly, lightly tugging Hanzo’s hair how he knew his boyfriend liked. Heat was building in his belly, and he knew it wouldn’t be long. 

 

“Darlin’- I’m gonna-” he warned, but Hanzo, who was usually loath to let Jesse finish in his mouth, just hummed and continued. Jesse gasped sharply, and bucked his hips just a tiny bit as Hanzo tipped him over the edge. 

 

“Fuck, Hanzo,” Jesse groaned as he came. Hanzo looked up again, making eye contact with him as he swallowed around him. Jesse shuddered. “You’re a goddamn angel, you know that? C’mere…” He offered his hand to help Hanzo stand. Hanzo took it and stood over him, tilting Jesse’s head up for a deep kiss. 

 

“Thank you,” Hanzo said when they parted. “Your enthusiasm and support means very much to me.”

 

“I should be thanking you, hon,” Jesse chuckled. “You surprised me with an awesome performance, and now this? Come on… let’s clean up.” Hanzo smiled, and Jesse stood to follow him to the bathroom. 

 

“I am glad to have someone to help me clean up this time,” Hanzo said as he started the shower.

 

“I think it’ll be a good time. I get to rub you down real thorough,” Jesse said with a wink. Hanzo rolled his eyes, but still smiled. 

 

“Help me out of this costume,” Hanzo said. Jesse happily obliged him, carefully taking off layer after layer of complicated garb. Eventually, Hanzo was naked, and Jesse had to chuckle a little at how he looked only half covered in paint. 

 

“C’mon, let’s get in,” he said, stepping into the shower. Hanzo followed him, and Jesse embraced him, kissing him softly. “I love you Han.” 

 

“I love you too,” Hanzo said sincerely. “But you are going to get paint all over yourself.” Jesse let go of him, and started pouring soap onto his loofah. He quickly scrubbed the paint off off his cock, and then looked to Hanzo.

 

“Raise your arms, honeybun,” Jesse said. “I’m gonna get you nice and clean.” Hanzo obeyed, and closed his eyes as Jesse started to scrub him down. The sensation was pleasant, and there was something so intimate about having his body washed by his partner. Jesse, as promised, was very thorough, scrubbing every inch of his arms and neck to rid them of paint. 

 

“Feel nice?” Jesse asked, planting a kiss on Hanzo’s cheek. “Bet you’ve been wanting to get out of this paint for hours…”

 

“It feels wonderful,” Hanzo agreed. “Thank you Jesse. This is much better than standing in Satya’s bathroom, trying to reach my own shoulder blades.” Jesse chuckled softly, and kissed him again. 

 

“Your body is so beautiful, Hanzo. Every plane, and curve, you’re gorgeous. I wanna start washing you up more often,” Jesse crooned. It was Hanzo’s turn to kiss Jesse, on the jaw. 

 

“You flatter me too much, as usual,” he said softly. 

 

“I know you like it,” Jesse hummed. “You don’t show yourself enough love, so I gotta make sure to give you extra.” Hanzo closed his eyes again, and smiled. He wondered, as he often did, how he managed to have a man such as Jesse at his side. Jesse supported him in everything he did. He knew all of his insecurities, and chased them away at every opportunity. He was a light in Hanzo’s life, a light he hoped to keep with him for a long time to come.

 

“Have I told you you are a wonderful man?” Hanzo sighed, as Jesse washed each of his fingers with care. 

 

“You sure have,” Jesse said. “But I ain’t gonna get tired of hearing it.” Hanzo smiled again, and Jesse rinsed out the loofah. He picked up a washcloth and some facial cleanser.

 

“Alright, close your eyes, sugar,” Jesse said. “And tilt your chin up for me.” Hanzo did as he was told, and soon, he felt the warm, gentle touch of the washcloth on his face. Jesse took extra care, making sure not to scrub too hard, and it felt like Hanzo was having a spa day. 

 

It took some time to get all of the paint off of his skin with the cleanser, but Hanzo had no complaints. Jesse kept murmuring to him about how beautiful he was, how much he loved him, and Hanzo’s heart swelled.

 

“Alright, it’s taking some effort to get this outta your beard, i think I’m gonna have to use my fingers,” Jesse said. 

 

“Go ahead,” said Hanzo. Soon Jesse’s large fingers were caressing through his goatee, his well kept nails scratching pleasantly. Hanzo practically moaned at the sensation, it was such a relief to get the paint that was caked there washed away. 

 

“Feeling better?” Jesse asked softly. 

 

“Mmhm,” Hanzo hummed. “Thank you for this…” Jesse kissed him on the forehead. 

 

“No need to thank me,” he said. “There we go… it’s coming out pretty well now. Hanzo sighed happily as Jesse wiped the last of the paint from his beard with the washcloth. 

 

“You are the best,” Hanzo said, eyes still closed in bliss. Jesse hugged him tightly, and kissed his temple adoringly. 

 

“Shucks, darlin’,” Jesse chuckled. “I’m just doing what I can. You ready to get out?” Hanzo nodded, and Jesse shut off the water, reaching for a towel. He wrapped Hanzo up, and kissed him again before grabbing another towel for himself. 

 

“I think perhaps next week I will paint my whole body,” Hanzo said, smirking a little. 

 

“Maybe we could buy some paint and have some fun on our own sometime,” Jesse suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“Perhaps we could.” Hanzo dried himself off, and wrapped his hair up in his towel. His heart was full. Full of satisfaction, pride, and most of all, love for the man beside him. “But for now, let us rest.”

 

The two of them returned to their bedroom, and settled into bed for a hard earned nap. Hanzo snuggled into Jesse’s arms. His hair would look ridiculous when they woke, but he could not find it in himself to care. Jesse held him close, and pulled the covers over their bare bodies. Satisfied, clean, and happy, the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

  
  
  
  



End file.
